Talking Bodies
by L awesome 18
Summary: Ally is ready for the next step in her and Austins relationship and she tells him through a song Please note There's no mature scenes Song based


**Hey guys so this is a one shot this isn't really my type of style but I hope you like it Please read my other stories and please review please listen to the song first**

 **Talking Body-Tove Lo lyrics**

* * *

So Ally is ready to take her Relationship with Austin to the next level and she doesn't know how to do it but she does it in a way they both understand

(Ally's POV)

okay let me introduce myself I'm Ally Marie Dawson I am 21 and I'm an international pop star,my boyfriend is also a international pop star we have been dating since we were 16 so we have been dating for 5 years and I think I'm ready for the next step with him and I just don't know how tell him

so it's been 2 hours since I decided that and I got an idea to right a song

7 hours later

time-6:58pm

i finally finished my song

let me phone Trish to get a gig for me

 **Trish** /Ally

"hey Trish how are you" I say

 **"Hey ally I'm good how about you"**

"I'm good,Trish I Need a favor "

 **"Name it"**

"I need a gig in Times Square for Saturday can you get it"

 **"Do you need to ask that ,yeah I'm on it, why?"**

 **"** I'm ready for the next step with my relationship with Austin "

que the squeals I put the phone away from my ear after a minute I put it back

 **"Ally this is hugeee I'm on it now bye"**

And with that she hangs up

 _Half an hour later I get a text_

 **From Trish**

 **To Ally**

 **Got the gig at 7:00pm Saturday night, so proud of you! ;)**

To Trish

from Ally

thanks Trish

okay now now let me text Austin

To Austin

from Ally

Hey gig Saturday night Times Square really important song for you,you there?xoxo

 **To Ally**

 **From Austin**

 **Hey babe wouldn't dream of being anywhere else,what the important song?**

To Austin

From Ally

its a secret

 **To Ally**

 **From Austin**

 **hmmm k bye babe mom made dinner Love ya xoxo**

To Austin

From Ally

K Love ya more xoxo

 **To Ally**

 **From Austin**

 **not possible xoxo ?ￂﾠ**

And with that I smile and giggle he always does that

 _Saturday before Concert_

 _over 300 000 people_

 _6:55 pm_

 _Austin with ally_

 _"soooooo Ally please tell me I'm dieng to know" Austin asks me I give a smirk and straddle him coz he's sitting on the couch in my dressing room_ _ **"Ally Dawson you are on in 5 "**_ _the security tells me_

 _I smirk at Austin put my lips by his ear and whisper"it's a song and I hope you like it"_

Austins hands on my waist go further down and I rub myself against at him and he groans

i pull back give him a quick kiss

and smirk at him and go out the dressing room with him following

i go on stage

"what's up New York " I say and the crowd Roars

 _"So this is a new song I wrote recently wrote I hope you like" I look at the side of the stage and look at Austin I smirk and wink at him and the music starts to play_

 _I start to sing_

Bed, stay in bed  
The feeling of your skin locked in my head  
Smoke smoke me broke  
I don't care, I'm down for what you want  
Day drunk into the night, wanna keep you here  
'Cause you dry my tears  
Yeah, summer loving and fights  
How it is for us, and it's all because

Now if we're talking body  
You got a perfect one, so put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me right  
We fuck for life, on and on and on  
Now if we're talking body  
You got a perfect one, so put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me right  
We fuck for life, on and on and on

Love can be love  
Anything you want I'll give it up  
Lips, lips I kiss  
Bite me while I taste your fingertips  
Day drunk into the night, wanna keep you here  
'Cause you dry my tears  
Yeah, summer loving and fights  
How it is for us, and it's all because

Now if we're talking body  
You got a perfect one, so put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me right  
We fuck for life, on and on and on  
Now if we're talking body  
You got a perfect one, so put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me right  
We fuck for life, on and on and on

Oh oh

Bodies  
Oh baby make 'em bodies, we just use them for fun  
Bodies  
Let's use 'em up 'till every little piece is gone  
Let's go! On and on and on  
Let's go! On and on (let's go)

Oh now if we're talking body  
You got a perfect one, so put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me right  
We fuck for life, on and on and on  
Ooh now if we're talking body  
You got a perfect one, so put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me right  
We fuck for life, on and on and on

We're talking body  
Put it on me  
If you love me right  
We fuck for life, on and on and on

Now if we're talking body  
You got a perfect one, so put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me right  
We fuck for life, on and on and on

the crowd roars again

"Thank you New York" and I get of the stage and go to Austin to see him standing there staring at me I smirk with all the confidence I have

i walk up to him my arms go around his neck and I pull him closer and his arms go around my waist instantly

"did you like it " I ask but there's a hint off nervousness in my voice

he looks me in the eye "I loved it" he says I smile and give him a passionate kiss

i pull away with a groan coming from him I smile "I'll meet you at the hotel room "

I look at him his face filled with the emotion of desire I smile and wink at him and went to my dressing room

an hour later I'm at my hotel room door that I'm sharing with Austin

i go inside and see Austin on the bed ,before I even close the he pushes me up the door and smirks his hands on the sides of my head my arms go around his neck

i looks me in the eye and smiles I smile at him he leans down and captures my lips in a loving kiss when air becomes necessary he leans his forehead against mine still in our same position he lift me up and my legs rap around his waist

he licks his lips and says "Let's talk body's babe" he says

i reply "you have a perfect one,so put it on me" I say

and he captures my lips and the rest of the night was the best decision I made

* * *

 **Please review and please remember this is not my writing style I was just listening to the song and got this idea**

 **please note that I don't own anything except the plot**

 **please read my other stories**

 **love ya and Auslly and Raura**


End file.
